Want Take Have
by Cara Cal Ipsofacto
Summary: just a short one, Buffy and Faith have a discussion about Faith's grunting...  set season 7 , no real spoilers.


**A/N set Season 7, Just before the big battle no real spoilers to speak of just a moment on patrol.**

Buffy and Faith had given the potentials and the scoobies the night off patrol. They had decided it would be best if they patrolled solo, and left the others to the planning of the upcoming battle. Also the potentials didn't have as much stamina as the chosen two and needed some rest before they went against the First.

Faith and Buffy had been patrolling the cemeteries for several hours when Buffy realised she could not take anymore of Faith and her double entendre filled conversations.

"Aaaaaah Why do you always have to do this Faith?" Exclaimed Buffy, as she dusted the last of the group of Vampires she and Faith had been fighting.

"Do what B?" Faith asked, watching Buffy start to speedily walk away from her.

"This … The whole suggestive comments thing all the time with the grunting and the thrusting, can't we ever just have conversation that doesn't involve sexual innuendos?" Buffy questioned.

"Sorry B, that's just where my mind goes when I'm around you, I just can't get off of the subject when you're around – hey if I could get off it might help?" Faith chuckled.

"What do you mean you can't stop thinking about sex when I'm around." Buffy said turning to face Faith. "I know you talk about it when I'm not here, Will and Xander told me."

"Why did will and Xan tell u that? And I do talk about sex when you're not around." Faith stated catching Buffy up.

"Yeah but apparently there is much less grunting and hardly any thrusting." Buffy said standing in the middle of the pathway, with her arms crossed.

"You didn't answer the question B – why did Xan and Will tell you what I say when you're not around?" Faith asked moving closer to Buffy knowing that Buffy would take a step back.

"… er well I asked." Buffy replied, unintentionally taking a step back.

"So you were thinking about me, talking about me…" Faith said edging closer to Buffy slowly.

"Well duh I always, I mean that is I discuss things, all sorts of things, with Will and this lead to discussion about you, and Xander over heard what we were talking about, so he said some things, about how you talk to me…" Buffy stuttered not realising that Faith had progressively been walking her backwards.

"So apart from me moaning, and thrusting, and grunting, what did you talk about?" Faith said taking another step forward.

"I never mentioned moaning," gulped Buffy as she felt her back lean against a tree.

"But your thinking about it now aren't you b?" Faith growled.

"No" Buffy said unconsciously licking her lips

"Really B? Are you sure you're not wondering about what would make me moan?" Faith said running her hand up Buffy's arm.

"Hmm," Buffy moaned, "We can't do this Faith, we should get back to the house, and it's full of girls we need to be preparing for the end of the world."

"Don't you want to do something about this before the end of the world B? I mean we are so gonna win but..." Faith said as Buffy interrupted.

"We shouldn't Faith, we just shouldn't." Buffy said taking Faith's hand off of her arm.

"But you want to?" Faith asked taking Buffy's hand.

"We cant." Buffy said.

"But you want to?" Faith asked again.

"But," Buffy said shaking her head.

"But nothing," Faith said taking Buffy's other hand.

"But," Buffy said looking down at her feet.

"Just kiss me, B we could die soon." Faith said looking into Buffy's eyes.

"We could always die soon!" Buffy exclaimed, pulling her hands out of Faith's grasp, but not moving away.

"Then why have we waited so long?" Faith sighed.

"Because you are like this with every one Faith, how am I supposed to know if you mean it or not!" Buffy asked.

"We all ready established I'm not like this with everyone B, that's how this conversation got started!" Faith exclaimed.

"We may die tomorrow Faith, but I still don't want a one night stand." Buffy said shaking her head again.

"B we both know it would never be for one night with us." Faith said taking hold of both of Buffy's arms.

"Really but?" Buffy said tilting her head at Faith, not knowing how to finish her question.

"B don't make me say it, you know I can't, not yet anyway, but hey we live in the same house you know ill be there in the morning." Faith chuckled.

"Whatever happened to the girl who was all Want. Take. Have." Buffy questioned.

"She wants you now." Faith let go of Buffy's arms and slid her hands behind Buffy's back.

"She needs to take you." Faith slid one hand up into Buffy's hair.

"And I always have." Faith slid her other hand against Buffy's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

xxxxx


End file.
